The Black Swordsman
by undeadgamer117
Summary: In the Town of Vale, a Killer lurks in the darkness, but what happens when that killer joins Beacon, at the start of the second year. now discover the secrets this killer hides and whom he loves. god i suck at summaries. please review and tell me how you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Swordsman:**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Sorain:**

**10:43 pm:**

Twas a quiet moonlit night in Vale. The busyness of the city was gone, only the foolhardy and courageous walked at this time. Especially with me, the nightly terror, The Black Swordsman prowling the streets for my next victim or victims. It doesn't matter to me. As long as I got some enjoyment out of disemboweling some rapist or serial killer for the betterment of Vale. Oh wait. How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself and here I am telling you some pretty personal things. My name is Sorain R'hasenga, I'm 7'2", lean but heavily build. I weight about 203 lbs. I have long messy black hair with gray peppered in, electric green eyes, and I have hundreds of scars across my arms and chest from all of my fights. I wear a large hooded cloak with thick fur around the collar, that goes a good 4 ft. past my 3 strap black tanker boots, and black carpenter's jeans (which are comfortably baggy). I also wear two gold colored belts, one to hold up my pants, the other to hold my black leather gun holster. I have white cotton gauze wrapped around my hands and forearms. No shirt (I like to feel the cool night air on me skin). And on my back is a large black half egg-shaped machine known only as the Voidpack. It was given to me by my Mother, and I don't even know how it works. All I do is think about a sheathed weapon or object that I want to draw being somewhere and there it appears. Anyway, I was out walking around looking for someone to kill when I heard a scream pierce through the darkness. My superior hearing pinpointed it 283 ft. in the alley to my left. I got there within seconds to see 3 Purists attacking a young rabbit faunus about 18 years old. I pulled out my twin Black 4 ft. Sabres "Truth" and "Lies" from the sheaths on my hips and flipped them so the tips faced backwards. With that I began to walk calmly toward my next victims. I managed to get almost right up to the closest Purist when he noticed me. "What the hell do you want?" He asked turning his mace to me. "Your Souls." I said, a devilish smile creeping on my face. The other two turned toward me, still holding the faunus girl. The moment the girl saw me all color drained from her face and her eyes went wide with horror. At the same time the youngest of the Purists, mid-20s, gasped and said "Holy shit, it's the Black Swordsman!" To prove his point I quickly gutted and executed the Purist next to me. "That is correct, my friend. Now I almost feel bad for having to kill you. Tell you what, you leave now, change your ways, and I won't hunt you down and destroy you." With that he let go of the girl and ran off around the corner. The last Purist yelled to him to come back and fight me. He looked back to me letting go of the rabbit faunus in the process, who scrambled to get behind some trash cans, and drew his sword. I looked deep into the purist's eyes, smiled wickedly, and said one of my favorite lines. "That sin must weigh heavily on your soul, let me purge it from you."

**Velvet:**

**10:44 pm:**

_Shit, shit, shit, holy shit I'm going to die. _I thought when one of the purists said the man in front of me was the Black Swordsman and ran off as he expertly killed the first purist. When the last purist dropped me, I quickly scrambled to get into hiding. _If only I had my weapons! Then I might stand a chance._ I thought still regretting for not bringing Singing Rays. "That sin must weigh heavily on your soul, let me purge it from you." I heard the Swordsman say. "I will end you." The purist replied. I could hear the Swordsman laugh demonicly. "That is not your decision to make." Suddenly all I heard was the sound of swords spinning and slashing. I looked up and instantly a bucket's worth of blood splashed on the wall above me. _Oh god I_'_m_ _going to die!_ I shut my eyes and tried block out the sound, but something was wrong. Then I realized there was no sound. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of black boots in front of me. My gaze ascended upwards from the boots to the black pants to his godly muscular abs and chest to his surprisingly handsome face. My god he was hot. "Hey are you ok? Hurt anywhere?" he asked his full voice of worry and concern. I could feel my face get red. "w-we-well my arms h-hurt a little" stuttering a little more then I wanted to. He smiled kindly "Well let's fix that." He put his hand over my head. I flinched instinctively. A quiet humming sound started and a calming and soothing sensation passed through me. I was confused by this, so I looked up at his hand to see a bright green light snaking down to me. After about a minute the light subsided and the humming stopped. "Alright, all done. Now where do you live?" He asked standing up "My car's not far, I'll drive you home." Then it dawned on me, this guy couldn't be more than 20 years old. "I-I go to Beacon Academy." I said still stuttering. He laughed softly "Ah, so you're a huntress then?" he turned and began to walk out of the alley taking care not to go the way he came. "Well come on. You can trust me." He said looking back to me smiling. I got up and started following him. Then I made the mistake of looking back to find the Purists. The last one was torn to shreds, pinned to the wall by 5 2 foot long knives, blood still streaming from the body. The body was missing its left leg and its right forearm and its chest cavity was torn apart leaving some of the organs loosely hanging out of the body. Worst of all its mutilated face was turned towards me with 1 eye hanging out of its skull, the other looking straight at me. I muffled a scream knowing that this was the work of the kind, gentle, caring man behind me. No, this was the work of a monster.

**Velvet:**

**10:46 pm:**

"You coming?" he called to me. Not wanted to end up like the purist, I ran out of the alley to catch up to him. We walked in silence for a while, when he suddenly stopped. "You know I don't believe I've introduced myself." he turned to me and held out his hand. "The name's Sorain R'hasenga." "Velvet Scarletina" I said shaking his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Velvet. My car's just around the corner." He said as he resumed walking. When we rounded the corner my jaw dropped. There in front of us was a jet black Lamborghini Ankonian with black rims and black tinted windows. There was no way that was his car, I mean the thing cost at least 2.8 Mil. But sure enough he pulled out a key ring with 2 dozen keys on it and unlocked the car. He climbed in and started the legendary Lamborghini. As expected the machine roared to life and some song you'd find at a nightclub came on. He looked at me. "Like it? Hop in and we'll be off." I did and we speed away. I sat there listening to the music, confused by what I was hearing. "What's this?" I asked "What? The music? It's Stomp on the Ground, Nightcore remix. It's pretty good." He stated "Well I like it." I replied, then I remembered the purist. "I saw what you did that purist." I said sadly looking at him. The kindness left his face and was replaced by regret "Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't see my handiwork. Though I like doing it and quite proud of it, it's not something I like to show off. Krosis, Fahdon." _Wait what did he say? _But before I could ask, he threw his hand over his mouth "I'm sorry" he said quickly, looking to me then back to the road. "What did you say?" I asked trying to find the meaning of the words he let slip. "N-nothing, f-forget I said anything." He stuttered rapidly "look we're here." He turned onto the air docks where a lone airship sat with someone waiting in front of it. It looked like _…no it couldn't be, what's he doing here?_ "Is that professor Ozpin? What's he doing here?" Sorain asked coming to a stop with the headlights showing that it was, in fact, Ozpin. We got out and walked to meet him. "Miss Scarletina, shouldn't you be back in your room with your team?" he asked looking at me "Yes, sir. I ran into some Purists and they would have killed me if it wasn't for Sorain here." I said hoping I wasn't going to get in trouble for this. "Hello Ozpin, come to recruit me to Beacon for the 20th time?" Said Sorain "17th" Ozpin replied looking at him. "And why are you here?" "I thought I'd give Velvet here a ride back to Beacon." "Well, you know what I'm going to ask don't you?" Sorain sighed heavily, looked up and said "Fine. But I have a few conditions. First I'm not wearing a uniform. Second I want to have my pet, Toordok, to live with me on campus. And third I don't want everyone to know what I am, I don't care if the staff know. I absolutely do not want the students to know, if they learn it, it will be from me when I feel I can trust them." Ozpin looked unfazed. "I figured you'd say that which is why I sent Ms. Goodwitch to get your things." "I thought you were that kind of man, professor. Very well." Sorain said as he walked into the airship. Very confused by what just happened I followed Ozpin onto the airship as it took off. _Ok, who and/or what is Sorain and where is he From? And what language does he keep speaking? First it was "Krosis Fahdon, now it's Toordok. What could he possibly be? I'll ask him tomorrow._

**Sorain:**

**12:13 pm:**

I walked into my new room at Beacon academy. Sure enough my stuff was there and sleeping on one of the beds was my hellhound, Hell Jack, who lazily looked my way when I came in. Hell Jack was about 4 ft. tall, 8 ft. 3 in from nose to tail, and weighed about 350 lbs. He looked like a pitch black wolf except for his 3 sets of blood-red eyes which were stacked above each other about an inch apart. "Hey, boy. Gotten used to our new place, I see." I said closing the door. "Looks like we're going to be running support for the rest of the teams. So we may be seeing more action than anyone else." Hell Jack laid his head back down on the bed as I started removing my equipment. I heard Hell Jack start sniff the air, leap off the bed and walk to me. I looked at him and he started smelling my cloak with interest. _Oh, he probably smells Velvet on me._ "Don't worry boy, she's a friend. You know, like Anna." Instantly we both felt horrible. "Well at least I'll make sure she doesn't end up like Anna." _I promise you that. _

**Sorain:**

**8:15am:**

When I walked into the cafeteria I could everyone staring at me and Hell Jack, the new strange guy with the only pet allowed on campus. I must have looked weird, being that I wore almost the exact same outfit I had on yesterday. The only difference was that I wore a black t-shirt with a front pocket. I calmly walked into line knowing that they all got the message of my arrival this morning. After I got mine and Hell Jack's breakfast I looked around, and decided to sit next to teams RWBY and JNPR. I had read their files this morning and I'm pretty impressed. The moment I sat down, the one who I think is Weiss asked in a very bitchy way "You're the legendary new student? Why do you get to bring your dog? What the hell kind of dog is that?" I sighed "First, yes I'm the new guy, I'm not telling you much since I'm going to be formally introduced in a few hours. Second, his name is Hell Jack and he's a Hellhound. And third are you always this cranky in the morning?" she took offense to the last comment. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner! What gives you the right to say that!" "Well I've slaughtered more men than any other person on the planet." The blonde who I think is Yang laughed. "What are you, the Black Swordsman?" "Yep." Before they could react Velvet plopped down next to me. "ok Sorain, you have some explaining to doooooo…." Then she saw Hell Jack. "W-w-what is t-t-t-that?" she asked, the color draining from her face as his six eyes stared happily at her. "That's Hell Jack, my dog. He's a hellhound, but I think he likes you, so you have nothing to fear." She seemed to relax a bit until someone said "Hey bunny-rabbit." Next thing I knew some asshole forced his way between me and Velvet, his 3 friends surrounded her, and then they start picking on her. Now I'm pissed. As the asshole was pulling on Velvet's ears, I calmly tapped on his shoulder. "What do you…." He didn't even finish his sentence before I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face on the table, effectively breaking his nose. He fell to the floor, blood flowing from his nose. I stood towering over him and stated "If you even look at her funny, I will happily turn you into a disemboweled wall ordainment." I looked at his Friends. "And you will be next if that happens. _Do I Make Myself Clear_!" they nodded furiously. "Good. Now beat it." They scooped up their friend who simply stared daggers at me and scrambled out the door. "You all right Velvet?" She was mere seconds from crying. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Cardin would stop picking on me." She said between breaths. "Well I would offer to end them but you've seen what I can do." "They don't deserve that." "Well." Ruby said "Let's go and see who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Undeadgamer:**** "Now it has come to my attention (told to me by ChunkiN00dle$) that I forgot the disclaimer. Well here it is. I don't own RWBY or ever will, the only thing I own are my OCs and other thing that will be mentioned later on (Don't want to spoil it now, do i). And thank you Renix05 for your suggestions on dialog. And to other people (you know who you are) please stop hating this is my first attempt at a fanfic."**

**Sorain: "Get on with it!"**

**Undeadgamer: "Ok."**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sorain:**

**9:00 am:**

I waited out of sight by the curtains of the auditorium with Hell Jack. Ms. Goodwitch was going on and on about the responsibility of being a Hunter/Huntress.

"And now, please welcome our newest student Sorain R'hasenga."

I walked out onto the stage, Hell Jack in tow. I stopped next to Ms. Goodwitch and looked at the students.

"Some of you may also know him as the Black Swordsman." A collective gasp escaped the students followed by nervous whispers.

"Sorain will be running as support for existing teams." She continued "So it would be in your best interest to get acquainted with him and his companion as you may never know when you will need someone with his… _Expertise_ on the battlefield. You may now return to your normal classes."

After that I looked at my scroll to see what classes I had. Not surprisingly I had Professor Port first. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey Sorain?"

I turned to see Velvet smiling at me. I returned the smile.

"Yes Velvet?"

"What classes do you have?"

" First, I have Grimm studies, then History, followed by Combat Training with Mrs. Goodwitch, and after that…. Strange. It doesn't say."

"Well, those are my classes too. Well except I have 6 more. Come on let's go." Velvet and I left the auditorium and started down the halls to Professor Ports lecture class. Once we walked in we were greeted by a short, plump man with an awesome mustache.

"Ah, Miss Scarletina, Mr. R'hasenga please take your seats. Class will begin in a moment."

The room was set up like a college lecture room, so I decided to sit next to Velvet. The moment I sat down the phone pocket on my right thigh started vibrating. _Shit! Why now? _ Dreading who it might be I looked down at my smartphone. Thank gods it was just a text from…..my sister Liliana. Fuck my life. It read

"_**Sorain, you know that Torchwich guy you've been wanting to get? I know where he is. I'll meet you tonight at 9. Is that ok with you or are you going on another killing spree? Text me when you get the chance. Ahst Vaal Draugr Fron." **_

_Great she has to come tonight. Well as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble in town and she leaves immediately after, we should be good. _I thought to myself._ Wait this is Liliana we're talking about. _I started considering all the things that could go wrong when Velvet slapped my arm, snapping my attention to class. I then realized that Mr. Port had asked me a question.

"Oh! Sorry, Professor Port. I was spacing out there for a second. Can you repeat the question?"

"Hmmmm. Well at least you're honest. Would you come up and show us your skill in battle?"

"Sure thing Professor."

I stood up and turned to see Hell Jack ready for some action.

"Not yet buddy. Later we'll be going on a well awaited hunt. Save your strength." "Careful Sorain, you never know what Professor Port will throw at you."

Velvet said her full of concern. I laughed a little at this.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick."

I stated walking down to where Professor Port was standing. He walked over to a large cage in the corner of the room. I took this time to figure out what I was up against. I inhaled deeply letting my unmatched sense of smell work its magic. It was a musty almost metallic smell with a hint of honey or some kind of sap.

_An Ursa, 8 to 10 years old. Maybe 580 pounds. _Normally a dangerous foe, but not for me. This is going to be fun.

**Velvet:**

**9:21 am:**

When I saw Sorain take a deep breath, I knew something was up. He then opened his eyes and dawned an evil smile that would have been perfect on a psychopath. He turned to Professor Port, who said

"I've seen the aftermath of your normal fighting style, and please don't make that kind of mess in here. Now draw your weapon, and face your enemy."

With that Professor Port raised his axe ready to strike the lock. Sorain reached over his shoulder as if to grab a weapon that wasn't there. Suddenly a large black sword materialized onto Sorain's back, the handle perfectly in Sorain's two handed grasp.

_What the Fuck!?_

Sorain drew the sword allowing us to see its shape. The blade was about 7 feet long, 6 inches wide, and split apart 3/4th of the way up with one side longer than the other. The longer side, that was facing the cage, looked razor sharp while the other side was serrated. It had a long black reinforcement with 3 red symbols going up the center. Worst of all it had dark red demonic lettering and symbols running up along both sides of the blade. All in all the thing looked like it came straight from hell. I looked around to see if I was really seeing this and based off everyone's confused and horrified faces I was not. I looked back in time to see Professor Port swing his axe cutting the lock and an Ursa come flying out. It charged at Sorain, who also felt the need to charge. When they got close the Ursa swung its right claw at Sorain, at same moment Sorain also swung his demonic sword to the left. The sword went right through the clawed hand of the Ursa, then Sorain Spun around, his sword cutting the floor as it flew between the Ursa's legs ripping straight up the Ursa's body and cleanly cutting the Ursa in half. As the body fell apart Sorain only looked at it as if he wasn't entirely done killing it yet. Finally he put the demonic sword over his back and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Everyone was speechless except Professor Port, who started clapping saying

"Well done, Mr. R'hasenga! Well done. I heard the myths about your skill but to see it for myself. Splendid. Class, we are in the presence of the perfect Grimm killing machine. I have to ask, where did you learn to fight with such varied styles?"

"Well….." Sorain said scratching the back of his head. "It's mostly self-taught and training from my family."

"Wow. I assume the rest I've heard about your origin are true then?"

"That depends on where you heard it from. There's a lot of rumors that aren't true. If it was from Ozpin, then yes they are."

Suddenly the bell rang and the student left to go to their next class. I went down to walk with Sorain when I heard Professor Port whisper

"Wow. One of the original 300 Blades from the Great War. Amazing!"

_What? How old is Sorain? The Great War between the humans and the faunus was over 40 years ago! _

I went up to Sorain and asked in the sweetest voice I could "Hey, Sorain? How old are you?"

"196" he responded without looking at me. With that he walked out the door. "Wait! What?" I yelled as I chased after Sorain.

**Velvet:**

**8:45 pm:**

The rest of the day had gone by without much incident besides Hell Jack stopping Cardin from picking on me in History. He went and sat next to Cardin, growling and when Cardin didn't stop, Hell Jack spontaneously combust into a giant flaming dog scaring everyone in the room. And on command by Sorain, Hell Jack seized fire (literally). Sorain then went on to explain that thanks to special salt-like material Hell Jack's fur produced, Hell Jack was able to start fires. And because of an oil on Hell Jack's skin he could light himself on fire without getting burned. Other than that it was a regular day. There was so much I wanted to ask Sorain, things that had been bugging the whole day, so finally I decided to go to Sorain's room and talk to him. When I got there I found I wasn't the only one, team RWBY was standing outside listening through the door. Ruby saw me and smiled

"Hi, Velvet. You here to talk to Sorain too?" she asked

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Well" said Blake careful not to move her ear from its spot "We came to get to know Sorain, but it sounds like he's having argument with someone. A girl from the sound of it."

For some reason I instantly felt jealous and angry. _Who was this person and why was she here? Was she his girlfriend?_ _No way, Sorain would have said something her then._

Suddenly the Door opened up to reveal a shirtless and cloakless Sorain. His chiseled chest looked like it was perfectly sculpted by god. And his 6 pack abs looked as though they could stop a bullet. His perfectly tanned skin and the scars that covered his body only added to Sorain's already godly form. I snapped myself out of the trance like state I had gone into, to find that I had started drooling.

_Shit. I hope Sorain didn't see that._ Then Sorain snapped his fingers out get team RWBY out of the same trance.

"Um, Ladies? Do you want something?"

"Yes, we wanted to get to know you more. So could we come in?" Ruby asked after shaking her head.

Sorain sighed, then turned and called out "Sis! We have company!"

_Oh. So it's his sister that's here. Wait, Sorain has a sister?_ I thought as we entered the room.

It was pretty standard, nothing really different other then there was only 2 beds. There were 3 posters, one was for a new video game **Dead Island: Riptide**, the other for **Far cry 4**, and the last one was, beyond a doubt, the most confusing. It was a 6ft. by 4ft. poster with a dark gray background and in the center was a rock formation with 7 people spread out in some kind of battle pose. There was a big beefy barbarian guy on top calling a battle cry, a red ninja chick throwing a chain, and some steampunk guy with two gold things shooting fire and lighting from his hand, a guy in green armor with a big ass sniper rifle looking down the sights, some girl in an orange monks robes swinging a staff, a blonde in a very skimpy outfit wielding a Mini gun and an in the center of it was….Sorain, cloak and everything, twin swords drawn as he appeared to walk toward the camera. At the bottom in deep red lettering it said **WE ARE THE FAMILY OF BlOOD AND STEEL** Under that it said **Do You Have What It Takes to Join the Blades?** I was about to ask Sorain about the poster when I noticed the blonde from the poster sitting in a desk chair. She looked as tall as Sorain, without all the muscles, and had a slender, yet attractive body. She looked about 20 years old. She had her rich blond hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a black tank top over a short dark gray vest, long black pants, a gold belt similar to Sorain's and calf high black boots. She also had a pair of large dark gray gloves and a dark gray bandana with an evil looking skull on it.

"Ladies." Sorain announced. "This is my sister Liliana."

**Undeadgamer: "Thanks for reading. New chapter will be coming soon (Once I finish it). Send me a review with your opinions, suggestions and things you'd like to see in the future. hell send some character ideas if you want to see them in here. See you all later"**


	3. Apologies

"Greetings Humans, UndeadGamer here. I'm sorry to inform you that I will no longer be writing any more _**Black Swordsman**_ Chapters. The reason for this is because I received a message telling me that Sorain was someone else's idea. After talking to her, it was apparent that she did in fact know more about Sorain then I had let on in the story. To finally prove her point, she revealed the secret behind Sorain. So I will respect her wishes not continue the story, but fear not I will be writing a different one soon. And once again I apologize. I hope you all will understand. Farewell."


End file.
